


Holiday Snapshots

by Mez10000



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: M/M, drabbly fluff, unrepentantly cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of happy moments from their very first holiday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Snapshots

The sun shone down on the soft sands of the beach and made the clear blue water sparkle enticingly. Luigi was carefully molding and patting damp sand in a rough pile, while Waluigi looked on in bemusement. Waluigi looked chalk-white, slathered as he was with suncream. Apparently, he burnt in the sun easily, and Luigi was not taking any chances with his lover’s skin. He was not about to let a small thing like sunburn ruin his first holiday in ages. Not when there could be other, far more satisfying reasons for feeling a little sore…

“Whatcha making?” Waluigi asked.

“A surprise.”

A smug smile told Luigi that Waluigi wasn’t buying that.

“I bet you haven’t decided what it is yet.”

Waluigi could always see through him.

“Then why don’t you get over here and help?”

He did, and hours later, their bit of beach was covered in sculptures of all kinds. Luigi was impressed by Waluigi’s dextrous skill on details, while Waluigi could never quite figure out how Luigi got the mixture of water and sand just right for the large structures without them cracking or crumbling.

* * *

The first morning of the holiday, Luigi woke up with a crack of bright sunshine slicing its way past curtains and onto his face. He made a small, sleepy noise of annoyance and snuggled himself more firmly into Waluigi’s chest, where the dreaded sunlight could not reach for a few more minutes of precious dozing.

When he next woke, it was to Waluigi clinging like a limpet, the soft exhales of his breath gently ruffling the shorter man’s hair. Luigi tried to extract himself, only to be met with a sleepy disapproving mumble. Deciding he did not really need to move yet, he settled back in to watch Waluigi slowly wake up.

When Waluigi had finally woken up enough to be resembling some form of consciousness, Luigi whispered in his ear, “Breakfast?”

“Room service.”

Well, Daisy had said the hotel room was her treat…

Breakfast was a large hamper of pastries, fruit, yoghurt, and honey. The pair spent the morning cuddled together, trading bites of the exotic foods. And afterwards, they discovered what breakfast tasted like on each other’s lips.

* * *

A little touristy cobblestoned lane, brimming with interesting shops and more than a fair few people pottering around. Luigi had been nervous about going out today, but looking around, not a single person spared the two even a glance.

Heartened by this, Luigi carefully wormed his hand into Waluigi’s with a shy smile. He was answered with a large grin.

They made their way down the street, hand in hand, stopping at all the shops that held any small interest for them. Their favourite was a tiny shop with large baskets of flowers outside, and bulbs that Waluigi decided would be happy enough back in his garden at home.

They did not stop smiling all day.


End file.
